


wet (and loved)

by lamon



Series: neo kinktober [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Degradation, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Group Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Watersports, hyuck is a piss slut, lots of cum and piss, piss drinking, porn with zero plot, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: it's a usual thing for donghyuck to be his hyungs’ cockslut during a day off, but what jaehyun does this time is quite new.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Jungwoo/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: neo kinktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993972
Comments: 45
Kudos: 318





	1. Chapter 1

it's a usual thing for donghyuck to be his hyungs’ cockslut during a day off, but what jaehyun does this time is quite _new._  
  
jaehyun is usually the first to fuck him before the boy goes to serve his other hyungs. he fucks his mouth early in the morning, when donghyuck is lying on his bed, all soft and sleepy, and jaehyun just comes up and fucks his slack mouth loving the way donghyuck drools around his cock as his mouth is too lazy after being woken up just now. or he asks donghyuck to stay on all fours so he can fuck his ass, while donghyuck is moaning in his pillow and then smiles when jaehyun cums in him because the morning can't start better. and this time is no different, jaehyun pounding donghyuck's ass from behind while the younger pushes his hips back and whimpers, when jaehyun suddenly stops. he leans over and hugs donghyuck with both his arms, pressing his chest to donghyuck's sweaty back, and before the boy can ask what the matter is, jaehyun whispers hot in his ear.

“hyuckie, i want to piss so bad but i don't want to stop fucking your amazing ass, can i do it in you?” he asks planting impatient kisses on donghyuck's neck and ear, and donghyuck shivers in his arms and lets out a short moan, feeling his cock twitch at this sudden outrageous proposal. yes, his hyungs like to creampie him or make him eat their cum when he gives them blowjob, sometimes they spit in his holes, and he _loves_ it, but nobody has ever done something like _that_ to him. the thought of being dirtied makes his head spin, his mouth goes dry, and he has to swallow thickly before answering,

“y-yes hyung, you can d-do it in my ass if you want”, he whispers shutting his eyes, his face blushing in embarrassment. he hears jaehyun say a soft ‘thank you’, and as jaehyun leans back and places his hands firmly on donghyuck's hips, he feels a stream of hot liquid shooting in his insides and washing over them. he whines at the feeling of being filled so fast, his ass clenches and cock starts leaking because it feels so strange but so _good_ , that donghyuck is afraid he's a second away from cumming.

when the stream stops, jaehyun leans over him again and asks,

“can you clench your ass for me a bit more so we don't make a mess, baby?” 

donghyuck nods his head frantically and clenches tight around jaehyun's cock as he starts moving in him again, making donghyuck let out quiet whimpers. it doesn't take jaehyun long, and he cums in donghyuck groaning, which makes donghyuck cum too when he feels another load spill in his hole.

“i'm going to pull out, so try to keep your hole closed and wait, okay?” jaehyun warns, and after donghyuck hums in agreement, he slowly drags his cock out not to spill a drop.

and donghyuck is a good boy, he tightens his ass and waits, burying his face in a pillow as he realises _what_ he has inside, but his thoughts are interrupted when something cold and firm presses to his hole.

“i'm going to plug you, so you can tell the others about the surprise your hyung gave you”, jaehyun says, stroking donghyuck's buttcheek, before he pushes the plug inside, and donghyuck relaxes cause he won't make a mess as the plug sits tightly.

“now go, the others are waiting”, jaehyun slaps his ass, getting up, and chuckles at a short donghyuck's whimper.

donghyuck quickly puts on his shorts and climbs off the bed before heading to leave the room, but jaehyun catches his arm and pulls him closer to give him a proprietary and fervent kiss, and donghyuck knows that if jaehyun kisses him, then he was a good boy indeed.

it's a bit uncomfortable for him to walk, being full and plugged, but when he gets to doyoung's room, he's hard again, the mere idea of him being fucked after a long tough week makes his skin buzz in excitement.

as he enters the room, he's met with two pairs of awaiting eyes.

“morning”, he says with a smile and climbs on the bed to sit between doyoung and jungwoo.

“morning, hyuckie”, jungwoo says as his hands start undressing him from behind, while doyoung presses his lips to donghyuck's.

“wow hyuckie, what's this? a butt plug?” jungwoo asks amused at the sight of donghyuck's plugged ass. 

“erm… it's a surprise from jaehyun-hyung”, donghyuck whines in doyoung's lips who then starts landing kisses all over his neck.

“and what's the surprise?” doyoung asks, and donghyuck pauses, his face flushing with red at the thought of what he's holding inside, but he surrenders under doyoung's intense stare, still afraid that his hyungs will be disgusted.

“jaehyun-hyung’s cum… and piss…” donghyuck whispers shutting his eyes, and after a moment of silence he hears jungwoo's ‘wow’ again before he is pushed down in a doggy position.

“do you think i can pull it out, hyung?” jungwoo asks doyoung who is settling near the headboard to lean on so that donghyuck could suck him off.

“i'm afraid it will spill out then”, doyoung says with a doubt in his voice, but donghyuck looks up at him with shy eyes and utters,

“i'll clench my ass so… so it won't”, he turns his head to jungwoo who nods and slowly drags the plug out making donghyuck's breath hitch. he then guides his hard cock to donghyuck's tightly clenched entrance, pushes in carefully, and donghyuck opens his mouth in a trembling whine.

“come on hyuckie”, doyoung says, tenderly brushing his fingers through donghyuck's hair, and the boy doesn't have to be told twice. he leans down to wrap his lips around doyoung's cock as jungwoo starts leisurely moving in him.

“you're so tight hyuckie, _god_ your ass feels so good”, he moans, squeezing donghyuck's hips so he can thrust harder into his tightened ass, and donghyuck whimpers in response feeling the piss flow inside his hole. he's a bit distracted by the sensation so he can't work his mouth properly causing doyoung to let out a displeased sigh before he grabs donghyuck's hair and shoves his head down on his cock. donghyuck shuts his eyes and mewls at the sudden harsh movement, but doyoung gently rubs his thumb over donghyuck's cheek as if apologizing to calm the boy down. they fuck him in different pace but it's still good, and donghyuck's cock throbs, hard and pressed to his stomach, when his attention is caught by the sound of the door opening before he hears taeil's voice.

“i can't listen to his moans without doing anything”, he comes up to the bed and stands in front of it, tucking a strand of hair back behind donghyuck’s ear. 

“do you want to join, hyung?” doyoung asks but taeil shakes his hand.

“i'll just watch”, he answers, earning donghyuck's disappointed moan, and laughs, “our dear hyuckie, always so eager to please your hyungs”, he says kindly before he takes his place on the chair and tugs his shorts down to jerk off, watching them spitroast donghyuck who whimpers louder with every their thrust.

donghyuck sensess his orgasm creeping down his spine, his breath quickens and he can barely work his tongue on doyoung's cock as it's getting hard for him to keep his ass tightened all the time, and he starts panicking that he’ll make a mess in the end.

“hyuckie, can i also piss in you?” he hears jungwoo's sweet voice together with taeil's surprised ‘what?’, and his heart sinks as he hums, bobbing his head on doyoung's length.

“jaehyun had fun with our maknae, and it seems he liked it,” doyoung addresses taeil, who makes a surprised sound, before addressing donghyuck, “will you let jungwoo fill your hole, baby?” 

donghyuck tries his best to nod with a cock in his mouth, and doyoung gestures jungwoo giving him green light. he feels the thrusts in his ass stop, and the next moment his ass is getting loaded with liquid which floods deep in his guts. 

“god, hyuckie, it feels so good”, jungwoo moans closing his eyes, and donghyuck feels blood rushing to his face as his need to cum gets stronger at the sensation of his hole being filled. when jungwoo's done he makes a few shallow thrusts and cums in donghyuck without a warning, but donghyuck almost doesn't feel that, his head giddy and body shivering with shameful arousal. he whines, his muscles tense, and he’s about to cum when doyoung pulls his cock out and says,“i want to do that, too”, before hastily climbing off the bed and positioning himself behind donghyuck.

jungwoo carefully takes his cock out, and donghyuck automatically clenches his ass again, embarrassed that he can spill everything. he hears doyoung cursing silently as he quickly strokes his cock and then pushes it in donghyuck's ass making donghyuck let out a short whine.

“h-hyung, i don't think my ass can take it”, he tries meekly but doyoung is already inside.

“of course it can, you don't want to disappoint your hyung, do you, hyuckie?” he asks knowing that it's the least donghyuck wants to do. donghyuck whimpers a short ‘no’ and then feels doyoung pissing in him, and now it does feel too much. it's a strange heavy feeling, and as donghyuck looks down between his thighs he sees his stomach bulging slightly and whimpers in surprise. he's _never_ been so full, and when doyoung shoots the last portion of his piss in him, he sobs as tears of shame prickle in the corners of his eyes.

he cums muttering ‘so full, so full’, his arms give in, and he falls on the bed with his chest, panting and shutting his eyes when doyoung adds his cum to all the loads in his ass. doyoung pulls his cock out and quickly plugs him again, and when donghyuck opens his eyes he sees taeil getting up and coming closer to him.

“donghyuck-a, can you clean my hand, please?” he asks and donghyuck obediently darts his tongue out to lick off taeil's cum, hearing a quiet ‘fuck, it stinks’ from behind, and he wants to cry at the wave of utter humiliation that washer over him.

“baby, you did so well, you always do”, taeil comforts him, when donghyuck’s finished eating his cum, and gives him a few short kisses in the lips before helping him to sit up.

“hyuckie is always such a good boy for us”, doyoung pats donghyuck's head kindly, while jungwoo crawls to him and connects his lips with donghyuck's, sloppily and long, and donghyuck moans and smiles in the kiss while doyoung helps him to put on his shorts. 

“are you going to taeyong and johnny now?” taeil asks reaching out his hand, and donghyuck takes it getting up with a moan. in a vertical position the weight in his stomach feels even heavier, and he bends a bit and presses his hands to his abdomen. 

“don't make them wait, okay?” taeil says after donghyuck nods in response, and kisses him in the temple. donghyuck leaves the room slowly, feeling the urge to empty his ass, but he can't disobey his hyung, can he?

in taeyong and johnny's room he sees the leader and yuta lying together on the bed idly scrolling their phones.

“hey baby”, taeyong greets him as donghyuck looks around.

“hey, hyung, em… where’s johnny-hyung?”

“he’s gone with mark to a convenient store, they’ll be back soon”, taeyong answers reaching out his hand and frowns, seeing donghyuck holding on his stomach, “hyuckie, what's wrong? do you have a stomach ache?” he asks worriedly as donghyuck climbs on the bed. 

“n-no, i just…” he pauses looking anxiously at his hyungs and then quickly turns away to kneel down, his ass up in the air as he quickly takes off his short, hiding his face in the sheets, and shows them the butt plug.

yuta smirks in surprise, putting his phone away, and gets closer to donghyuck to slowly swirl the plug making the boy mewl quietly.

“what's that?” he chuckles pushing the plug deeper.

“t-they pissed in me”, donghyuck whines in a small voice. the moment passes before yuta swallows loudly and then carefully pulls the plug out just a bit but that’s enough for a small stream of piss flowing down donghyuck's thighs.

“holy shit”, yuta quickly pushes the plug back as taeyong hastily hands him a tissue to wipe the piss off before it stains the bed, and donghyuck almost cries in embarrassment. yuta and taeyong share a quick look before yuta tugs donghyuck's shorts up and turns him round.

“is it okay if we use your mouth then?” he asks, and donghyuck hums, nodding, and settles between them so that he could suck their cocks in turn.

as they take their cocks out, donghyuck's mouth waters immediately, and he looks at their hard dicks unable to choose which to start from, but taeyong helps him to decide guiding his head to yuta and taking his hand to wrap it around his own shaft. yuta groans and tangles his fingers in donghyuck's hair while the boy sloppily works his mouth on him, he moans when his head is yanked up but his mouth is quickly stuffed with taeyong’s cock now, and donghyuck reaches his hand to jerk yuta off. they change like that a few times, pushing his head lower on their cocks as they both feel their climax approaching, when taeyong asks,

“baby, can i piss in your mouth?” he strokes donghyuck's cheek, who bobs his head on his cock and widens his eyes. “you're so good to us, but your ass is full, and we don't want to get filthy, do we?” he asks panting, while bucking his hips up to thrust in donghyuck's relaxed throat. donghyuck whines and nods his head, shutting his eyes as his heart starts thundering. it's so humiliating, to be used like that, but the combination of that and taeyong's hungry stare makes donghyuck's cock impossibly hard, his heart beating frantically with anticipation.

he takes a few fast breaths as taeyong stops his movement, and in a moment donghyuck feels taeyong's piss shoot onto his palate and then slowly flow on his tongue and down his throat. it's hot, a bit salty and generally disgusting, but donghyuck again feels the arousal buzzing over his skin, and his cock twitches visibly.

  
donghyuck mewls while swallowing the piss, and when taeyong finishes with a sigh of relief, he leans down to kiss donghyuck in his dirty mouth under yuta's amazed stare.

“that was… hot”, he says eyeing them in disbelief, but taeyong just smiles.

“do you want yuta-hyung to piss in your mouth, too?” he strokes donghyuck's hair, and the boy looks at him with teary eyes.

“yes, i want it, please, hyung”, donghyuck stutters licking his lips, almost excited to feel these familiar waves of pleasure, and yuta groans and grabs his head to push it on his cock. but unlike taeyong, he doesn't stop fucking donghyuck's mouth as he fills it with piss, and no matter how hard donghyuck tries to press his lips, fearing that it will spill out, a few streams of yellow liquid still run down his chin, making him sob in shame, his body trembles and he whimpers loudly as he cums staining his shorts.

“what a messy baby, cumming because hyung pissed in your mouth”, taeyong laughs and wipes donghyuck's chin with a tissue while yuta continues thrusting into his mouth.

he presses donghyuck's head to his stomach and cums deep in his clenching throat, making donghyuck almost choke on his cum. yuta then kisses donghyuck in the forehead as he pulls his cock out before taeyong guides donghyuck closer and cums on his face, making the boy moan in surprise and shut his eyes. he licks around his mouth to collect the cum while taeyong cleans his face with the same tissue he used to wipe off yuta's piss and again kisses absolutely fucked out donghyuck, who mewls breathily in his mouth, feeling yuta stroke his back, when he hears an amused voice.

“having fun without us?” it's johnny entering the room with mark who smiles endearingly at the sight of donghyuck clinging to taeyong.

“good timing, we’ve just finished”, yuta chuckles and lazily climbs off the bed.

“the snack are in the kitchen”, mark says sitting down on the bed as taeyong pulls away from dazed donghyuck and lets mark take his place to kiss him. taeyong follows yuta, while johnny settles behind donghyuck, and then turns to give them a warning.

“guys fucked him and then pissed in him, so be careful”, he says, and mark breaks the kiss to look at donghyuck.

“they did what?!” he eyes donghyuck's tired but blushing face, and the boy leans over to whisper in his ear.

“you're eyes are going to pop out”, johnny laughs at mark, who seems stunned by what donghyuck’s whispered to him, before he starts undressing donghyuck to reveal the butt plug. “i guess taeyong wasn't lying”, he says in amusement, and mark breathes out ‘oh my god’ when donghyuck fidgets a bit on the bed getting in a comfortable position to take mark's cock in his mouth.

“i wonder what happens if i stick my cock in your ass, hyuckie”, johnny says spreading and slapping donghyuck's buttcheeks, and donghyuck whines around mark's shaft and pulls away hastily.

“no-no hyung, please don't, i’m so full i will make a mess”, he breathes out, and johnny bends over to plant a kiss on his back.

“i won't, baby, but promise me you'll let me fuck your throat”, he says taking donghyuck's soft cock in his fist, and donghyuck whimpers because after cumming so much his cock is oversensitive even to a light touch, not to mention johnny’s tight fist.

donghyuck closes his eyes and widens his mouth for mark to thrust in it, while johnny continues to torture him, changing his slow strokes into more swift ones, making donghyuck whimper around mark's shaft.

“fuck, donghyuck, your mouth is so good”, mark groans, tilting his head back, and jolts his hips up speeding up the tempo when donghyuck abruptly lifts up and whines in mark's mouth.

“hyung i want to drink your piss, too…” he says to an astonished mark who first pauses, eyeing donghyuck's desperate scrunched face, and then moans and shoves donghyuck's head down on his cock.

“ _god_ , baby i’ll give you whatever you want”, he growls, and it seems that the idea of emptying his bladder in donghyuck's mouth shifted something in mark's brain as he starts fucking donghyuck so hard and ruthless, the way he never did before.

donghyuck whines loudly around his cock, tears forming in his eyes, and he gags with an obscene sound when mark pisses in him still fucking his throat deep.

“oh my god, so good, so fucking good”, he groans pounding in donghyuck's mouth, as donghyuck does his best to swallow his piss, and mark cums right after it, piss and sperm mixing on his tongue. mark cups donghyuck's face and kisses him feverishly, cleaning his mouth from the inside, making donghyuck whimper quietly.

“it's so fucking gross”, mark winces and then laughs kindly, “but i love it”, he adds when donghyuck blushes and bites his trembling lip. 

“we love everything about you, hyuckie”, johnny says, kissing donghyuck's asscheek and helping him to lie on his back because the poor boy already shakes as his limbs are weak and exhausted.

mark rolls aside to give donghyuck space, and the younger falls on his back, closing his eyes and moaning, his cock is hard again but he isn't sure if he can cum one more time. he feels gentle palm on his cheek but he's too tired to open his eyes, so instead he opens his mouth remembering about his promise to johnny, who hovers above him and carefully pushes his massive cock between donghyuck's swollen lips.

in this position he doesn't have to do anything, even to press his lips as johnny’s cock stretches his mouth too wide, so he relaxes a bit, gagging only when johnny thrusts in his throat to the base. he breathes heavily through his nose as johnny starts fucking into him faster, and then moans, his eyes fly open as he feels something wet and hot wrapping around his cock.

“it's mark”, johnny says smiling at donghyuck's reaction when the boy grabs johnny’s thighs and scratches the skin, as his fourth orgasm finally reaches him.

“you can cum if you want baby”, johnny assures, and that’s all it takes donghyuck to spill into mark's mouth who gives his cock a few long licks after he sucks him dry.

johnny cums a few moments later hammering in donghyuck's throat before he releases, and donghyuck as always swallows everything licking his lips after johnny pulls out. donghyuck eyes lazily him and mark, as they lie beside him, and turns to johnny.

“why didn't you piss in my mouth?” he asks meekly, and johnny ruffles his hair.

“i'll do it next time, okay?” he smiles at donghyuck and reaches his arm to hug him, but donghyuck suddenly whimpers, frowning.

“hyung, i need to go to the toilet… to clean up”, he whispers, and when johnny looks over his body he sees that donghyuck's stomach is strangely bulged.

“do you want me to go with you?” johnny asks, and donghyuck's face gets hot but he still nods.

johnny gets up, puts on his sweatpants and helps donghyuck to climb off the bed before he takes his small palm in his and leads him to the ensuite bathroom.

“i-i think i can manage now”, donghyuck says as they reach the bathroom door, and johnny nods, understanding.

donghyuck disappears in the bathroom, and johnny, remembering that donghyuck is completely naked, rushes to his room to get some clothes for him to change. he gets back as quickly as possible and knocks on the door, waits a bit and then the door opens with donghyuck's blushed face peeking out.

“here”, johnny says giving donghyuck the underwear and the shorts.

“thanks, hyung”, donghyuck grabs the clothes before disappearing again. it takes him a few more minutes to finish, and as he walks out he looks fresh and recovered, although tired a bit.

“is everything okay?” johnny asks concerned.

“yeah, i’m good”, donghyuck smiles at him, and johnny kisses him in the cheeks, nose and forehead making donghyuck giggle.

“i guess, you didn't have time for breakfast”, johnny says apologetically, and as donghyuck nods he says ‘come on’, and leads him to the kitchen where the others are already waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watersports is one of my fav kinks so i wrote two more chapters of this (gradually increasing) filth but i'm not sure i'll post them 👉🏻👈🏻


	2. Chapter 2

they are occupying the living room since they’ve just begun, with only jungwoo having fucked him for a start, and mark is the next in turn since he skipped previous day-off due to personal schedule. he doesn’t pretend that he didn’t miss donghyuck the most as he pounds into him so fast and rough that donghyuck is embarrassed at the way the hyungs sip in the sight of him being a moaning mess under mark. he’s glad when yuta comes up to fuck his mouth so his voice won’t be so loud in his ears, followed by taeil who positions himself behind him.

“you can take both of us, right, hyuckie?” taeil asks, but of course they all know he can because after two cocks his hole is stretched enough for taeil to join mark. which he does, when donghyuck nods, his mouth stuffed with yuta's cock.

mark stops his thrusts, making donghyuck moan in impatience, so that taeil could push his cock in donghyuck's awaiting hole. the sensation of being full is donghyuck's favourite, even if it hurts a few firsts seconds causing him to drop yuta's cock out, gasping sharply. mark leans over to kiss donghyuck's tensed back, whispering comforting words to the younger, whose head is yanked up by yuta who gets impatient very fast. donghyuck whines loudly as mark and taeil start moving in him, but his whine is immediately silenced by yuta who thrusts in his mouth in sync with the cocks in his ass. 

“shall we piss in him together?” yuta asks taeil and mark who are now hammering into donghyuck's hole so hard that yuta's cock pushes right in his throat. donghyuck whimpers hearing this words and lets out yuta's cock out of his mouth with a loud slurp.

“yes, please, together, please do it together”, he begs between short gasps, his eyes brimming with tears of desire, while his prostate is being constantly hit by the two dicks. 

“i guess we should thank jaehyun for discovering this kink of yours”, yuta chuckles and looks at jaehyun, who sits on the bed palming both himself and taeyong, and laughs out a smug ‘you're welcome, yuta-san.’

yuta turns his eyes down to donghyuck, who is completely fucked out by now, but before he can shove his cock in donghyuck's slack mouth again, donghyuck looks him in the eyes and begs in a strained voice,

“i want to pee too, hyungs, may i pee, please?”

yuta opens his mouth to answer, but taeyong interrupts him, saying quietly but so, _so_ strictly,

“no, you may not”.

donghyuck drops his head in a pitiful whine, panting at each thrust in his ass, while everybody in the room turns to taeyong.

“ _hng-_ please hyung, need to pee, please, need to pee so bad”, donghyuck sobs as two streams of tears flow down his face, but the leader seem to have no mercy on him.

“i said, _no_. now take yuta's cock back in your mouth and be a good boy”, taeyong says in a cold voice, and donghyuck has no choice but to obey. in fact, he wanted to go to toilet even before they started, but he totally forgot about it when he saw taeil's and jungwoo’s cocks, and now his bladder is bursting with desire to release which is even stronger than his desire to cum.

his breath hitches as they start fucking into him faster, and when he feels his holes being filled simultaneously, three hot jets shooting in him, he can't help but wet himself, sobbing and gulping the stinky liquid down his throat. his thighs tremble, dirtied by his own and the others’ piss, and he moans, feeling a mix of shame, fear and arousal, his head going totally blank, but he still hears taeyong click his tongue. when mark and taeil cum into his filthy hole short after that, donghyuck whimpers and chokes on yuta's cock, who releases deep in his throat a few moments later.

as they leave his body, donghyuck can hardly support himself on his arms and knees anymore, his body betraying him, and he would have fallen on the stained carpet if taeyong hasn't come up to him to take his face in his slender but strong fingers.

“well-well, and who's being a bad boy? hyuckie wants to be punished, hm?” he asks, pining trembling donghyuck with his stern gaze. and this is enough for donghyuck to feel terror sending goosebumps down his spine. he _hates_ being bad for his hyungs, he hasn't been punished _once_ , and if it is taeyong, he’s really scared of what their seemingly soft leader can do.

“i-i’m sorry hyung, i'm so sorry, i didn't mean to be bad”, donghyuck pleads, his voice high-pitched and whiny and his eyes wide, but taeyong doesn't seem to care. he glances at donghyuck for the last time and addresses to johnny, who together with jaehyun and doyoung is watching in amusement the scene in front of their eyes.

“bring him to the shower room, hyung”, taeyong asks, and before donghyuck can let out a sound of surprise he’s scooped up on johnny's arms and carried away.

he clings to johnny as the latter settles him on a bath mat, kindly provided by doyoung so that his knees won't hurt so much as he's again standing on his fours. it's colder in the showers than in the rooms, but he shivers more of anticipation of what's going to happen. he doesn't have to wait long to find out.

“do you understand that you were a bad boy for your hyungs, hyuckie?” taeyong says as he squats in front of sobbing maknae.

“yes, i understand, i was so bad, i'm so sorry hyung, please” donghyuck stutters, almost spilling tears down his flushed cheeks. 

“that's why now you will take everything we give you. do i make myself clear?” taeyong says slowly, as if speaking to a child, and judging by donghyuck's state he struggles to process even this.

“y-yes, i will behave, i will behave for my hyungs”, donghyuck nods vigorously, and after taeyong whispers ‘okay’ and pats his head, they all come closer to stand around him. 

and of course donghyuck expects that they will fuck him ruthlessly or maybe just spank him like a spoiled kid, but what he doesn't expect is that four streams of piss will be spilled on his back, his ass and thighs, but not _in_ him.

as soon as the first jet hits him, he realises right away what they are doing, and now he can't possibly suppress his sobs. 

“n-no hyungs, please in me, p-please, i w-want it in me”, donghyuck hiccups pathetically, his whole body shivering. they stand around him so that he can't even reach his head to catch a few drops with his mouth hanging open in a constant sob. by the time they finish, donghyuck is crying loudly, his vision blurred with tears of embarrassment, his mind muddled. but he still can hear taeyong’s ‘leave us alone’ and the sound of departing footsteps.

“look at you, all filthy and stinky, our little pathetic maknae”, taeyong says in a soft voice kneeling near donghyuck who is about to fall into a puddle of piss. “do you promise to behave, hyuckie?” he asks, smiling and stroking donghyuck's tear-stained cheek.

“promise”, donghyuck whispers, his voice husky after crying, “i promise hyung, i’ll be good for you”.

taeyong nods and lands a tender kiss on donghyuck's head.

“then repeat after me”, he says, and donghyuck takes a deep breath, ready to obey.

“i'm a pathetic little slut”, taeyong says, and donghyuck shuts his eyes in shame. they _never_ degrade him like that, and because it's taeyong who says that, always caring and gentle while the others can be harsh sometimes, donghyuck feels even more humiliated. but he must keep his promise so he licks his lips hastily and repeats,

“i'm a pathetic little slut”.

“i deserve to be nothing but a fucktoy”, taeyong continues.

“i deserve to be nothing but a fucktoy”, donghyuck whimpers at the last word, as his eyes start watering again.

“i'm a toilet for my hyungs”.

“i'm a t-toilet for my hyungs”, donghyuck stammers at this phrase and chokes on his sobs which escape from his mouth. he looks up at taeyong, who still smiles at him warmly as if he didn't make donghyuck endure all this.

“and now hyuckie, you will repeat the last phrase until i say that you can stop”, taeyong finishes, and donghyuck bites his lip and nods his head quickly, repeating,

“i'm a toilet for my hyungs”.

“that's our good maknae”, taeyong smiles, kisses donghyuck in the lips and gets up to leave while donghyuck starts chanting the phrase between his sobs which get more desperate as he understands that he's alone.

he doesn't know how much time passed, fifteen minutes or an hour. he only knows that his knees are sore, his head is fuzzy, and that he has to repeat the phrase over and over again. he doesn't notice johnny coming in to check on him before the older sits right in front of him.

“hey baby, are you okay?” johnny asks with genuine worry in his eyes and caresses donghyuck's cheek.

“i-i’m a toilet for my hyungs”, he stammers out deliriously, looking at johnny with big glazed-over eyes, and then repeats the sentence again. johnny groans.

“did taeyong tell you to repeat that?” he asks cupping donghyuck's face, and donghyuck nods short with a broken ‘i'm a toilet for my hyungs’.

it becomes harder for him to stay like that in front of johnny, his favourite hyung. he just wants to fall in johnny's big strong arms and be cherished and cuddled, as he always is after having sex with him, but he remembers that he can't.

“i’ll go get him baby, can you stay like that a bit more? for me?” johnny asks giving donghyuck soft loving kisses, and donghyuck nods again, not stopping his mantra. he hears johnny rush out and takes a deep breath, his eyes fall close of exhaustion and his limbs numb.

when he hears the steps of a few people on the tile floor his heart starts thundering in his chest at the thought of a soon end of his punishment. 

“what a messy little baby”, he hears jaehyun's voice before two hands carefully help him to turn over and lie flat on his back. donghyuck's face scrunches as he stretches his tired legs, still whispering his mantra when taeyong sits on his knees beside him and strokes his hair.

“i see you’ve been good?” he says softly, as jaehyun johnny and doyoung settle around them, and donghyuck feels himself on the verge of tears again. he just wants to be good maknae for his hyungs, wants them to shower him with his love and care the way they usually do, and when he sees the kind gazes of the others turned to him, he starts crying again, fast streams of tears flowing down his temples.

“i'm a toilet for my hyungs”, he babbles out, his lips trembling, and _thanks god_ taeyong takes pity on him.

“you can stop now, hyuckie”, he says and donghyuck sobs loudly and reaches his hands to him, mumbling _“hyung-hyung-hyung”_. taeyong leans down to him and hugs him so that donghyuck can lift up a bit and bury his wet face in taeyong's shoulder. 

“you did so well, baby, did so well for your hyungs, i'm so proud of you”, taeyong whispers stroking donghyuck's head and back. “shh baby, it's okay, it's okay now, we’ll take care of you”, he comforts donghyuck who gradually calms down under his tender touch as johnny comes up to them to ruffle donghyuck's hair.

“you're okay baby?” he asks and donghyuck reluctantly pulls away from taeyong and sits up, noticing in embarrassment that he’s stained in piss from calves to chest.

“yes, i’m okay hyung”, donghyuck mutters, rose colour decorating his cheeks. he looks around and meets doyoung and jaehyun's patient stares, and he understands at once that all of them have come here not only to comfort and support him. his face blushes even more, and he brings his hands to hide his cock which starts hardening.

“hyuckie, why are you hiding?” johnny asks in a concerned voice, but donghyuck shuts his eyes and shakes his head. “baby, you promised to be good, remember?” johnny says and donghyuck gives him a shy look and chews on his lip.

“i think i’m getting hard”, he says almost inaudibly, but they still can hear it because jaehyun comes up closer to him, asking,

“hyuckie wants to be fucked? wants to be good boy for his hyungs?” he asks, smirking, and as soon as donghyuck nods, taeyong gently pushes him down, while johnny positions himself between donghyuck's legs who obediently spreads them without being told.

taeyong motions doyoung to approach closer, and he and jaehyun kneel on both side of donghyuck's head, who opens his mouth, welcoming their cocks. he mewls when johnny enters him carefully but his ass still makes this dirty squelching sound when his cock pushes in, and all the cum and piss start running out from donghyuck’s hole down on the mat. johnny shakes his head and chuckles.

“you’re so disgusting baby, so dirty”, he coos thrusting his cock deep in donghyuck’s stretched insides, while donghyuck’s mouth is fucked by jaehyun so he can do nothing but whine pathetically at the realization of his own filthiness.

his body is feeble and lacks the vigour he usually has when being fucked, so jaehyun and doyoung have to fuck his mouth harder to get the friction they want. they shove their cocks down his throat but he doesn’t even gag, only whimpers loudly when taeyong takes his hardening cock in his fist and starts stroking it in a brutal pace.

“come on hyuckie, get hard for your hyungs”, he demands squeezing donghyuck’s shaft, making him gasp around two cocks in his mouth as jaehyun and doyoung try to stuff them together, so it gets hard for donghyuck to breathe.

“why don’t we invite the others? it’s a bit unfair that they don’t get to see our hyuckie like that”, jaehyun suggests pounding deep into donghyuck’s throat, and taeyong gets up letting out abused donghyuck’s cock from his tight fist.

“okay. keep it on, but don’t dirty him”, he says addressing mostly to doyoung and jaehyun, and doyoung rolls his eyes while jaehyun smiles with and says a sincere ‘shure hyung’. but as soon as he leaves, donghyuck mewls and begs reaching his hands up to his hyungs.

“please, i’ll be good, just a bit”, he breathes out and then moans when johnny makes a deep harsh move.

“you’re so greedy baby”, jaehyun laughs patting donghyuck’s cheek with his shaft while donghyuck tries to catch it with his mouth, but jaehyun loves to tease.

“how can we say no to our precious maknae?” doyoung looks down at donghyuck who babbles a string of _‘just a bit please just a bit’_ and lets him take the tip of his cock between his lips, which he tightens, and then closes his eyes as doyoung spills a small mouthful of piss for him to swallow quickly. he sucks on the head trying to get more but doyoung pulls away, and donghyuck opens his mouth for jaehyun to do the same, who is even less generous and takes his cock out faster, so donghyuck whines in frustration and then cries out when johnny lifts up his numb legs and places them on his shoulders.

“you like it deep, don’t you baby?” johnny asks brushing his lips over donghyuck’s ankle, but before donghyuck can answer doyoung sticks his cock in his mouth again and starts fucking him in the throat, cumming right when the rest of the band come in.

“i thought you wouldn’t ask us to join”, yuta smirks getting closer to donghyuck who starts whining as he sees his all hyungs standing around him.

“i bet his back sores”, jungwoo says giving donghyuck a worried look, who’s moved back and forth on the floor by johnny’s harsh thrusts, but to be honest his _whole_ body sores now so that he can’t even tell which part sores more.

he turns his gaze to the others, trying to suck the cocks intruding his mouth, and sees them palming themselves or taking their cocks out. his breath quickens as he whimpers pitifully, he’s too worn out to take all of them again, but it’s not what they’ve prepared for him. 

johnny leaves his body causing the remains of cum and piss to drip out, and when donghyuck’s mouth is suddenly empty, he’s turned over and jolted up, so that he’s again on his knees, struggling to keep his balance.

“h-hyungs, what are you going to do?” he asks and looks up to meet jungwoo’s and taeil’s looks before taeil reaches his hand out to stroke his cheek.

“taeyong said you were a good boy, so we’re here to praise you”, he smiles softly, and donghyuck frowns confused. he understands what he meant only when he feels a cock pushing in his ass and stream of liquid flooding it. he whines at the feeling because it shoots right in his prostate, and when it stops donghyuck doesn’t have a second to take a breath as taeyong comes up to him and grabs his head by the hair.

“say thank you to yuta-hyung”, he orders, and donghyuck shuts his eyes and licks his dry lips.

“thank you, yuta-hyung”, he mewls, and the next moment the tip of another cock is pushed in his wide stretched hole and another stream of piss is poured in his guts.

“say thank you to mark-hyung”, taeyong tells him still holding him by the hair.

“t-thank you mark-hyung”, donghyuck repeats, trembling at the sensation of his hole getting full, his cock twitches as he feels the pleasure of being dirtied washing over him with every new load.

they fill him in turn, and he thanks them, stuttering and sobbing loudly as his arousal gets impossible to bear, and when jaehyun and doyoung let him have their piss in his mouth, he sobs gargling on it, feeling th dirtiest pleasure possible.

  
as they all finish loading him with their piss, johnny kneels behind him and shoves his cock deep in one swift movement, after which donghyuck cums whimpering and babbling incoherently as johnny thrusts a few more times and releases in him with a loud groan.

“look at you”, johnny teases after leaving his body and spreading his ass cheeks showing off to everyone the cum and piss which flow out of donghyuck’s gaping fluttering hole, but donghyuck is too exhausted to care, his head swimming in the post orgasm. it seems that the moment he closes his eyes he’ll pass out, so he struggles to focus his glassy stare on the opposite wall.

he feels a few smacks and squuezes on his butt before his body is hit with another portion of liquid, this time it being just hot shower turned on by jungwoo. some hands help him to get up, some hands support him while the others clean him carefully inside and outside, but he’s absolutely zoned out, unable to hear neither the others leaving nor the noise of shower, and he can barely recognize who’s taking care of him.

  
“hyuck? donghyuck, can you hear me? donghyuck?” he hears johnny’s voice call him from afar when the water stops running, and after a few light slaps on the face donghyuck turns his half-opened eyes to him, but by his look it’s clear that he doesn’t quite get what’s going on. 

“we’ve cleaned you up baby, can you walk?” jaehyun asks from behind and donghyuck realizes that his leaning on jaehyun’s chest while taeyong wipes him with a fluffy terry towel before wrapping him in a bathrobe. 

“mhm”, donghyuck hums eyeing his hyungs blankly and nods, too tired to give a verbal answer. as he tries to make a step, his legs give in, but jaehyun doesn’t let him fall hastily lifting him up. donghyuck clings to him as they exit the showers and he hears soft voice in his ear.

“who do you want to sleep with, baby?” jaehyun asks, and donghyuck mutters in his neck a quiet ‘taeyong-hyung’, making jaehyun chuckle at his choice. he carries donghyuck to taeyong’s room and places him on the bed before the leader comes to lie down beside him so donghyuck curls up, silently asking to cuddle him.

“was i good, hyung?” donghyuck whispers snuggling closer to taeyong who covers them both with a blanket and kisses donghyuck in the forehead, looping his arm around his relaxed shoulders.

“sure baby, you always are, and we love you so much”, he answers, smiling, and donghyuck finally relaxes in taeyong’s arms allowing himself to drift off.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda an extra part which never meant to be posted so it's a lil shorter (but it's nasty anyway, i'm warning you)

he's been fucked for a few hours straight, but donghyuck doesn't mind. he loves being a fucktoy for his hyungs, and he always looks forward to the weekend, when he can have the attention and love of his hyungs all to himself.

saturday morning started as usual, with him giving a sloppy eager blowjob to johnny. he couldn’t wait to wake him up after five abstinent weekdays, and the feeling of johnny's cock in the mouth is the best thing for him in the morning.

taeil and yuta took their turns right before breakfast, spitroasting donghyuck on yuta's bed. they loaded his holes with their cum, and donghyuck only smiled in bliss at the long-awaited feeling of being full. 

not long after the meal he went to bother doyoung, - well, doyoung only pretended to be bothered as everybody knows he's weak for donghyuck. donghyuck found him with a book in his hands and shamelessly straddled his laps, grinding against his cock. he eventually got what he wanted and doyoung let him ride his cock, while he pushed his slender fingers in donghyuck's ass to stretch him more, and donghyuck loved it, loved it so much he came untouched.

but he loved it even more when he was fucked by jaehyun and jungwoo, because they filled his ass to the brim, and not only with cum. he didn't feel much pain when they fucked his hole with their two cocks, he's got used to being penetrated like this, but when he felt them pissing into his ass almost simultaneously, he couldn’t control himself and came, clenching his ass hard.

he would _never_ admit it to anybody, - his hyungs know anyway, - that being dirtied is one of his biggest kinks. when they take him to the showers and piss on him, letting him drink their release, he feels so aroused that every time it seems he can go crazy. he also loves it because they then wash him with fragrant soap, and wrap him in soft towel, and bring him to his bed, and cuddle and kiss him to sleep, - and that's probably the best part.

but this weekend he's so horny and sex deprived that he only wants to be fucked like a whore till he can't walk. and he knows his wish will be granted till the end of the day, when they all gather in the living room to love their precious hyuckie the way he deserves.

and so happens this time, and even taeyong and mark who had personal schedule managed to make it to the dorm a bit sooner. donghyuck's taken almost all of them for now, on the floor, near the window, on the floor again, but mostly on the sofa where he's now being pounded by mark - the last but one person to fuck his ass before johnny.

his mouth is busy with jaehyun's cock who roughly shoves it right in his throat, and not that it's very comfortable as donghyuck's lying on his back, but mark's thrusts feel too good to complain about anything. the others are scattered around the room, - they like watching him being wrecked and donghyuck likes being watched, so it's a win for both sides.

"i'm gonna cum in your throat, baby", jaehyun warns donghyuck, who only whimpers in response and shuts his eyes. mark rams his cock in his ass faster and faster, his thighs slapping loudly against donghyuck's ass, and donghyuck knows he's gonna cum soon too. when jaehyun spills his load, donghyuck gladly swallows everything, despite it being his nth load for this day. 

"you're always so good for us, hyuckie, always takes us so well", jaehyun says when donghyuck shows him his empty mouth, but donghyuck only pouts with a long whine, while his ass is kept being drilled.

"i want your piss, hyung, please", he whimpers, and jaehyun chuckles in surprise.

"baby, you've drunk up all of us and it's still not enough?" he laughs, but donghyuck looks so needy, so fucked up that jaehyun can't say no. "okay, okay, here you go", he says bringing his cock close to donghyuck's mouth.

the maknae takes a half of it it, closing his eyes, and as he feels hot liquid spilling slowly on his tongue, he quickly gulps it down, moaning around jaehyun's cock. he hears mark's quiet "fuck, hyuckie, you're so hot", before he lets jaehyun’s cock out, and the next moment mark cums inside him, groaning as he rides out his orgasm.

he leans over to kiss donghyuck in his dirtied lips, and donghyuck affectionately wraps his arms around him. yes, they fuck him hard, they use him like a urinal, but it's important for him to be kissed like that for it shows they don't think of him as just a fuckdoll (even if he wants to be ruined like one). 

"you're amazing, hyuckie, love you so much", mark whispers, and donghyuck smiles blissfully and clenches his ass around mark's cock, making him groan and kiss him again, this time harder, as donghyuck almost giggles in the kiss. 

after mark gets up, his place is taken by johnny, and donghyuck mewls in anticipation. johnny has the biggest cock, and donghyuck always feels like a mess after johnny takes him, but that's exactly what he's been craving for the whole day.

"you're ready for me, baby?" johnny asks, settling on the sofa between donghyuck's legs.

donghyuck spreads them wider for johnny to see his gaping, dirtied in cum and piss hole, and blushes when johnny chuckles at his eagerness.

"i want to fuck you hard, baby, is that okay? i can't wait to feel your ass clench around my cock", he says, and donghyuck nods a few times in agreement, feeling the way the pit of his stomach coils deep.

johnny brings donghyuck legs closer to his chest, making him grab on his ankles, and then slowly pushes his cock in his hole, letting donghyuck feel his guts being gradually stuffed. his ass squelches with the most filthy sound, and donghyuck whines at the mix of arousal and embarrassment flowing over him.

"it feels so good to be inside you, baby", johnny groans as he bottoms out. 

"hyung…" donghyuck sobs, feeling his tight walls open up for johnny's thick shaft. it always feels so deep in his guts, that sometimes donghyuck is afraid to see his stomach bulging with it (not that the thought doesn't turn him on). 

johnny starts moving slowly as usual, giving donghyuck time to adjust to his size, and only when donghyuck tries pushing his ass back on his cock in impatience, johnny lets himself fuck donghyuck's pliant insatiable body the way he wants to.

soon the room is again filled with donghyuck's whines as he grips his hands on johnny's muscled arm feeling his climax building up in his stomach.

"hyung,  _ ah _ , hyung, _ so hard _ , you're fucking me so hard", he whimpers, and johnny starts thrusting his cock even harder, making his mind reel.

as it usually happens, donghyuck notices the need to relieve his bladder forming together with the oncoming orgasm, - they kept him hydrated during their fucking session but he didn't have time to use the toilet, so the need grows fast until he can't keep silent anymore.

"hyung, i need to pee", he pants out, wincing at another johnny's rough thrust. "can i pee, please?" 

"baby, can you wait till we finish?" johnny says in between of his thrusts, but donghyuck just violently shakes his head.

"n-no, hyung, i don't think i can, i really need to", donghyuck whines, biting on his lip. he's still ashamed to ask for the permission even though he's done it before.

"ask taeyong-hyung then", johnny says, slowing down a bit.

"taeyong-hyung, can i pee, please?" donghyuck says, turning his head to the audience where taeyong is also present.

"i'm not going to clean the sofa again, hyuck, so you better hold it till johnny finishes", taeyong answers, clicking his tongue, and it makes donghyuck sob because he is on the verge of pissing himself.

"please, hyung, i can't hold it anymore, i need to", he begs, feeling the corners of his eyes prickling with tears, before he hears jaehyun's nonchalant voice.

"let him pee in his mouth."

_ "huh?"  _ donghyuck's eyes go wide as he struggles to process the suggestion, but johnny already takes him by his legs and carefully bends him in half.

"you're a flexible boy, hyuckie, aren't you?" johnny chuckles when donghyuck's ass is right up in the air, his legs are behind his head, and his own cock appears in front of his face. and he's flexible indeed, thanks to training and lots of sex as they tried with him every position possible, but this one feels unusual, especially when johnny shoves his cock back into donghyuck's ass, and the new angle makes donghyuck yelp.

“hyun-  _ ah! _ ”

"you’ll feel it even deeper like that, baby", johnny grins before he starts ramming his cock in donghyuck's ass so that donghyuck cries out as his prostate gets abused with precise deep thrusts.

he sees jaehyun coming up and kneeling down beside him, his face showing a sweet cooing smile, and donghyuck wants to cry because doing what he suggested is  _ too  _ humiliating, too dirty, even for him.

"come on, hyuckie, you don't want to make a mess, do you?" jaehyun says, stroking a sweaty lock away from donghyuck's forehead. "just take it in your mouth", he whispers.

donghyuck lets out a helpless sob, gnawing on his lip. it gets more and more difficult for him to hold it with every passing second, and jaehyun’s voice is so _ comforting _ , promising the release that seems to be so close. all he needs to do is to comply.

which he does with a pitiful whine. he opens his mouth and takes the very tip of his cock between his lips, shutting his eyes in shame. it feels so weird, to be having his own cock in his mouth, but it feels nice, and this makes donghyuck blush even more.

with each johnny's thrust his cock goes a bit deeper in his mouth, and it adds to the nice sensation, having donghyuck whimper as he loses the remains of his good sense. he can taste his own skin, his own precum beading at the tip, and when he tentatively moves his tongue over it, a shuddery moan gets stuck in his throat, and a shock of pleasure vibrates through his whole body.

"now suck it baby", jaehyun says, and donghyuck just can't find it in himself to disobey.

johnny's cock keeps pushing into him like a piston, having his orgasm inevitable to happen, and when he makes a sucking motion around his cock, a rush of thrill goes through him muddling his mind completely. he does it with closed eyes, too ashamed to look at anybody, and jaehyun lewd praises whispered in his ear only fuel his need to cum.

"didn't you want to pee, hyuckie?" jaehyun asks in a sultry voice, and donghyuck really didn't need to be reminded about that. "you can pee in your mouth, and taeyong-hyung won't be mad at you".

"come on, hyuckie, be a good boy and i'll fill your hole with my piss", johnny adds, and donghyuck huffs helplessly, mewling at how  _ bad _ he wants it.

but apparently, johnny decides to help him out as he starts fucking into him harder, and donghyuck just doesn't have another choice. he whines quietly and then lets himself release, gulping on his own piss as he tries not to spill anything. the taste is not really different from his hyungs', bit the fact itself is too obscene for him to handle. the worst part is that his cock twitches at that right in his mouth.

“fuck, he’s really doing that”, donghyuck hears somebody say, and he sobs louder, hot shameful tears dropping down his temples, 

"you like it, hyuckie?" jaehyun scoffs, wiping off his tears, while donghyuck drinks up his own piss, whining pathetically because he  _ likes _ it, he likes it so much he sucks out the last drops, moaning as his lips tighten around his tip. and he's generally ready to die of shame - but he's also ready to cum, feeling that this time the wave of orgasm will crash him like never before.

"m-m…" he whines, feeling his reward - johnny's piss gushing over his insides, and jaehyun reads his moan in the right way.

"cum in your mouth, baby, we all want to see that", jaehyun says, and it becomes the last straw for fucked out donghyuck, who could never imagine himself doing something like that.

he lets out a loud sob and then feels his cock twitch and shoot out the cum. he feels it on his tongue and his palate and swallows it hastily, shaking in his climax. his heart beats fast and breath hitches as he takes his own load, feeling that he’s losing it for real.

johnny finally takes his legs and lowers them, letting him straighten his back, and donghyuck feels so relieved, his mind floating, and he can hardly understand what's going around him. he only registers a few thrusts johnny makes before the final load of cum fills his ass, and he would moan at that but he has zero energy to do anything, so he just looks at johnny from under half-closed eyelids and pants, as everything swims in his vision. 

"baby is exhausted, you were so good to us, hyuckie, the best boy ever", johnny smiles and bends to give donghyuck an idle kiss. "do you want to take a bath with me?" he asks, and donghyuck hums in reply, smiling sleepily.

he scrunches his nose when johnny takes his cock out of his fucked ass, and then hears johnny's grunt.

"shit, taeyong, i think the sofa is fucked".

"yes, it's because  _ you _ fucked it", taeyong grunts in response and at the back of his mind he realises that it is because the cum and piss from his ass floated out when johnny unplugged him. 

"sorry, i'll clean it myself", johnny replies, before he scoops half-conscious donghyuck up on his arms. "but first we gotta clean up our baby boy, right?" he says, kissing donghyuck in the forehead, and donghyuck smiles weakly, leaning his head on johnny's shoulder as he’s carried away to be taken care of. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeay that's it~ hope those of my readers who like this kink enjoyed this dirty lil series <3


End file.
